Pokemon ranger shadow of almia
by Starlight1997
Summary: What happens if Kate is kidnapped during the the one day internship and it been a month and can't find her and out of no where a person in a cape helping out the ranger. what happened to Kate and if is real human ? If you watch the Magical girl Lyrical Nanoha Striker S a few character will be in the story. the tittle will be change soon. No Team Dim Sun (Ice and etc. be there)
1. Chapter 1 ( How it Begin Keith's POV)

**Sorry i didn't updated in a while I got writer block and can't think and today is the first day of school for me.**

**and i started a new story here it is**

**Disclaimer: i don't know Pokemon**

**Claim: Plot Changes**

* * *

**Keith's POV**

It been a month and a half since Kate was kidnapped during the one day internship at the Ranger Base at Veintown. It happen when Kate and I about to goes back to the Ranger School. Then out of no where a group of men came out where dressed in black. We both try to defend each other and when i thought we going to win. Somehow everything started to get dark and the only thing I saw before I finally blackout was two men holding a knockout Kate and taking her away. When I finally woke up I was at the nurse's office was told when the ranger came it was too late to save Kate and launch and investigation to fin her. I hope they find her and that Kate will to safe and sound and that she never give up on her dream.

* * *

**Sorry that it is short and the grammar and spelling is bad**

**Please review **


	2. Chapter 2 (How it Begin Kate's POV)

**Disclaim: I don't know Pokemon**

**Claim: Plot Change **

**(update)**

* * *

Kate's POV:

It been a month and a half I been kidnapped by the evil men in black. They ambush Keith and I when we started to go back to Ranger School. Keith and I try to fight them off until one of them knock me out by pinching my pressure point and the last thing I saw was Keith still tried to fight the men

The moment I woke up I was strip to an operate table with bright blinding light. The only thing was on my mind was is Keith ok and didn't get kidnapped like me. The I hear a door opening and started to turn my head to the door. In came the same men that kidnapped me and I think their leader is with then because the other man was bowing to him when he walk in . I able to hear what they are saying. "Are you sure it her" the leader said in a questioning tone.

" Yes, sir", one responded I think was a his right hand man." She got the birthmark and to make sure we took some blood sample with the sample we have to create her and they match."

"umm I have to see them for myself" he said.

He started to came closer to me and started to pull my top up. "What you are doing?" I yelled. " Who are you , what you want with me and what do mean by creating me?"

"It me to know and you to not" he said in a evil voice.

He stay pulling my shirt up and reveal my white diamond shape birthmark that only my adopted family and I know about. What they know about me that I don't ,they mean by creating me and I really human or they trying to mess with my mind?

* * *

**sorry if there are mistake.**

**update soon please review**


	3. Chapter 3 (The True Keith's POV)

**Disclaim I don't own Pokémon and Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Striker S**

**Claim: Plot Changes**

* * *

**Keith POV:**

I finally made it. I'n top ranger number 11. It feel great to be the best of the best and why do I still feel down. Oh ya my best friend better than Rhythmi , Kate , is still missing and we can't find her and the kidnapper and she and I promise to be top ranger together. Maybe I can ask Professor Hasting and Chairperson to let me help with the investigation to find her and make sure she is safe with me and all of her other friends. I miss her so much.

The time I made it to the Union I ran to the conference room and try to make it quick and try to ask them. When I went inside I greeted by both Professor Hastings and Chairperson Erma. I got my Fine Styler and then both started to explain what a top ranger need to do. But in my mind to was only Kate and a way to save her and find her and why they kidnapped her in the first place. If they need someone to test on why her why not some one else. I was knockout of my train of thought by Professor Hasting. " Keith are you listening" yelled Hastings. I replay with a yes and knowing them they are not believing it.

"Keith is there something on your mind " said Erma. " yes chairperson i was thing that you and the professor could let me help to find Kate" I said.

Both Professor Hastings and Chairperson Erma look at each other and nod their head."Yes" said Chairperson Erma. I was so happy unlit Professor Hastings said something else.

"Keith before you start going we need to tell to something about Kate that she didn't know herself" he said " but when can't do it here follow us.

I follow both Professor Hastings and Chairperson Erma to a secret room that I didn't know the Union have. It was fill with one long table with chairs and other thing I didn't know. they both told me to sit down.

"Keith we are giving you information that you can't tell any one about." said Erma " do you understand" I nod my head.

Professor Hastings clear his voice. "Keith, Kate is no human" said Hastings. What Kate is not human what is she?

"Kate is an Artificial Mage that the Union save about 12 year ago when she is only 4

year old by the same people who made her are the kidnapper ." said Hastings.

What is not really human and an artificial mage and what the hack is that. and i was knocked out of my through again by Chairperson Erma.

"and Keith we are going to tell you how we find her and who the kidnapper are". Erma said.

* * *

**Ok Kate is not human.**

**please review/response **

**update soon**


	4. Update soon

sorry there is no update because I am very sick and might change any part of the story and help me write it.

* * *

Update soon


	5. Chapter 4 (flashback part 1)

**disclaim: I don't know Pokemon and Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Striker S.\**

**Claim: Plot Changes**

**(edit Version)**

* * *

** 12 year ago in the Vein forest **

It was a fine spring day in Vein forest in Almia. The tree and grass are green, the flower began to bloom and Pokemon started to came out of there long winter sleep to take in the warm of the sun. Pokemon ranger Barlow and his new trainee ranger Crawford when out to patrol the forest to check everything is ok.

Until they heard a little girl scream And two men voice yelling " Get her". Both Barlow and Crawford followed the scream to see a little girl in a white dress is being chased by two men in black. Then the girl saw the two ranger and ran up to them and hide behind Barlow in fear. The two men try to get her but noticed the two ranger she is hiding behind.

" Give up the girl up and no one get hurt." Yelled on of the men.

" I thing it will be a no" yell Barlow. The two men to begin to laugh.

" You think she is human you stupid ranger, she is an artificial mage we created to train to destroy you ranger" yell the other men in black. The two men look at each other and realize that they give up information that the boss tell then not to tell the rangers unit the time is right and begin to ran away from the ranger and leaving the girl behind. At soon the men is gone Barlow and Crawford turn around to see the girl is ok and to notice that she has fell asleep in the ground. Bote ranger sigh as Barlow pick the girl up in his arm and carry her back to the base in Vein town with Crawford following him behind to check on her and wait for her to wake up.

* * *

**update soon**

**Please reveiw**


	6. Chapter 5 update (flashback part2)

**Disclaimed:I Don't own Pokémon and Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Striker S**

**Claim:Plot change**

* * *

**12 year ago at the Ranger Base in Veintown (a few hour later after protecting the girl) **

The time both ranger went in the base they was question by their operators, Sakura,and helper May,and their mechanic, Elaine on what happen to them when they saw a little girl asleep in Barlow's arm. Then Barlow manage to keep then quiet when the girl almost started to wake up and, then tell Crawford and Elaine to take care of the little girl and wait for her to wake up and to get ready for it and that Sakura and May contact the Ranger Union to report what happen during the patrol and wait Professor Hastings to check it out and tell what happen.

When the time the little girl wake up and everyone get in to action by asking her questions on what happen before Barlow and Crawford save her. The only answers they got was her named is Kate, that she is four-year old and that she was looking for her mom that see didn't remember what she look like or her last name and they took some blood sample to check more about her. While they wait of the test to finish to find out who her parent for her is. Professor Hastings and Barlow went to a different room while the other member of the base played with Kate.

" Barlow don't you think that you be trick how this four-year old do harm to Almia and that she an artificial mage" said Professor Hasting question. Barlow was about to answer until Sakura came in holding a folder.

"Professor, Barlow the result is finish"she said handing them a folder on the table and leave. Barlow open the folder and and read over the result. When Barlow is up to the part on went she was born he drop the paper in shock and look at the Professor. "Professor, Kate was born about 700 year in Almia past" he told Hasting.

"It is really true" Hastings ask.

"Yes" Said Barlow while handing Hastings the paper. Hastings looked over the paper and frown. "So it true that she is an artificial mage and so her parent is dead if is not" sad Hasting.

"Yes and what we going to do with her."said Barlow. Professor Hastings think it over for a few second. "Let keep it a secret to the public and only a few select rangers, operator ,mechanic and that include Erma , Lamont to know about it too" he said.

"but Professor what do we do about the girl" said Barlow.

"Let Sakura take care of her and let May be your new Operator" Hasting said.

"ok" said Barlow. They when to where the other is and told there plan and the last time they saw Kate was that she was holding the now retired Operator Sakura"s hand to walk away from the base and everyone said goodbye to them.

**Update soon**


End file.
